Another Miko, Another Love
by Midge-San15
Summary: Well im not the best at summaries but, this is a storie between a made up character of mine and inuyasha..even if you dont like that plz read and comment on it weather u like it or not. I dont mind critisism. But plz try to be a lil positive


**Hi everyone!- This is Midge-san! you can call meh Midge of course..lol! Well this is my first fanfic so its not the bestest in the world but i hope you still enjoy it. Also if you love kagome and inuyasha or kikyou and inuyasha, you might not like me story because this has to do with my made up character and inuyasha being together sorry VV;; also if you would please R&R it would be great. Tell me what i need to work on her how much you loved it, liked it, or hated it. I dont mind critisism. ;; Well thats all for now! ENJOY!! **

I do not own Inuyasha..but i sure as hell wish i did XD

**Inuyasha,Kagome,Kikyou,Sesshy & others belong to:****Rumiko TAKAHASHI**

**Jessica Kumiko & Saiate(shannon) Belong to:** **ME! Midge-san!**

**

* * *

**

**Another Miko Another Love**

Walking trough the empty halls of the eerily quiet school, a young girl about the age of fifteen strode, books in hand. Her long locks of brunette hair were bundled in a high ponytail on the top of her head. The light blue of her eyes shown through glasses, which sat on the bridge of her nose. She was wearing the school's uniform even though she was very uncomfortable in it. On her shirt she had a small silver dragonfly pin, which she never took off; it was very precious to her. She was looking at a piece of paper. She moved her glasses closer to her face to read it. It read, "E13, Mrs. Hitomi, Literature" on the front of it. She stopped her steady pace and turned her eyes from the paper the number above the door she stood in front of. The door said E10, so she briskly walked to room E13. When she stood in front of the door she reached to open it, but paused. She had to admit she was a bit nervous, it being her first day in a new school. She gathered all her strength and opened the door. The class and teacher stared at her until she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Mrs. Hitomi turned to the class to speak as the girl moved to the middle of the room, soon standing next to the tall woman. All the eyes in the room were on her and her face began to change to a light shade of red. "Class this is our new student." Mrs. Hitomi explained then turned back to the girl. "Please tell us about you." The woman said and went back to the board behind her. The girl's face had turned a few more shades of red and soon began to speak. "Uh...Hi, my name is JessicaKumiko and I just moved her from America." She said in an obviously nervous voice. "Thank you Jessica. You may have a seat in the back row next to Kagome." Mrs. Hitomi said pointing to a sleepy looking girl. Jessica took her seat and looked oddly at the girl next to her.

Kagome heard someone call her name and looked up to see a girl sitting beside her. "Pst!" Kagome said trying to get Jessica's attention. Jessica looked over at the girl who seemed fully awake now. "Yes?" Jessica asked while leaning over to hear what she had to say. "Hi, my names Kagome Higurashi! Nice to meet you." Kagome said while sticking out her hand. Jessica politely shook her hand, "Hi, I am Jessica Kumiko." "Well since your new here maybe I can show you around. We should hang out at my house sometime!" Kagome suggested with a big smile on her face. Jessica couldn't help but smile when Kagome did. "Ya, Sure!" Jessica answered excitedly but tried to keep her voice low. "When do you want to hang out?" She questioned eager to go over to Kagome's home. She would do almost anything to get away from her's. "How about…hmm…today after school?" Kagome questioned whether or not that would be too sudden. "Today would be great!" Jessica responded trying to be cautious of how loud her voice was. "But can we stop at my house first? I have to check on a few things." Jessica asked. "Sure no problem" Kagome answered. The class bell rang and Kagome showed Jessica to her next class. "See ya at lunch Jess!" Kagome said as she ran down the long hallway. Jessica just waved good bye to her and sat down in her seat. The next few classes went by fairly fast thanks to Jessica's anxiety to see her friend again. When lunch came around Jessica was standing at the large doors that lead to the lunch room. She was peering through the windows to see if she could find Kagome, but she didn't see her anywhere. Kagome was walking down the hall and saw her new friend at the lunchroom doors and she seemed to be looking for something. Kagome snuck up behind Jessica and tapped her on the shoulder. Immediately Jessica jumped up with a yelp. Kagome started to laugh as Jessica stood there wide eyed and shaking from fright. She soon relaxed and giggled along with her friend. They soon stopped laughing and Kagome started to speak. "Well let's go and eat before lunch is over." She said grabbing Jessica's hand and pulling her into the cafeteria and over to the table she normally sat at with her other friends. After they sat down Kagome began the introductions. "Jessica these are my friends, Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki." She said pointing out each one. "Guys, this is my friend Jessica Kumiko. She just moved here from America." She said while putting a hand on Jessica's shoulder. After that there was a short silence until Eri started to ask questions. "You don't look American…" Eri said bluntly. Jessica didn't really mind because she had been told that a lot lately. "Well I was born here in Japan, but my parents wanted to go to America for a supposed better life. Then when my mom died, we moved back here." Jessica said choking on her last sentence. The table was quiet for a few more minutes. Soon afterward everyone went back to their usual chatter and begun to eat. Jessica didn't feel hungry anymore so she didn't have lunch. She was kind of shy and didn't talk unless necessary. Lunch soon ended and classes went on.

When the last bell rang Jessica went to her locker and packed up. Kagome met her at the front doors and began to walk to the gates. Kagome's friends caught up to her and begun chatting until they had to part. "Well to my house then?" Jessica said, smiling and turning a corner which led in the direction of her house. When the two girls reached the home Jessica unlocked the front door and walked inside. The first thing they heard was the voices of a man and a woman. They were loud and rang throughout the house. Kagome Looked concerned but said nothing. Jessica saw the look on Kagome's face, "It's just my dad and his girlfriend. They do this everyday…" She said after shutting the door behind Kagome. She then walked into the kitchen and took out something from the cupboard. "I have to cook dinner, is that ok?" Jessica asked, feeling bad for keeping Kagome in the uncomfortable house. "It's no problem." Kagome answered, "But why do you have to do the cooking?" She questioned. She always thought that the parents cooked. "Well my dad works at night and doesn't have time to cook, so I do it." She answered while she cooked some Ramen. A few minutes later Jessica's little brother and sister walked through the door. Kagome stepped out of their way as they walked in. They didn't even seem to know that she was there. "Hi Jess…" they said and sat down at the table. "Hi Guys. This is my friend Kagome." She said pointing to her friend in front of the door. "Hello" they said once more in unison. "Kagome, this is my little sister Tori, and my little brother Zach." Jessica said pointing to each kid and rubbing them on their heads. Once Jessica finished cooking she put the food in the fridge. "Ok Guys, I'm gunna be at Kagome's house for a bit. Make sure you finish your homework then you can do whatever you want. Heat up the food when you get hungry." She said walking to the door. "But Jess you cant leave us here alone with him…" her sister whined. "Ya he hates us!" the boy said looking sad. "Stay in your rooms and don't go near him, nor her!" She said as she pulled Kagome quickly out of the house. "Is everything ok?" Kagome asked after they had walked away from the house. "Well it's just my mom died and my dad blamed us. Now all he does is get girlfriends for…well just take a guess. And my brother and sister have to live with it." Jessica said turning her face away from Kagome as tears slowly formed in her eyes. Kagome put an arm around Jessica's shoulder, "Hey cheer up! We are gunna have some fun today!" She exclaimed trying to cheer up her friend.

Once they got up the large shrine steps, Kagome's mother greeted them, "Kagome who is your new friend?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and hugged Jessica tightly. "M-Mom! You're embarrassing her!" Kagome said as she pulled her mother off Jessica. "Hi, my name is Jessica Kumiko." She said. She was a little flustered from the women's embrace. "Nice to meet you. Are you hungry or can I get you anything?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as a large smile danced across her face. "No thank you" Jessica replied and couldn't help the edge to smile. Kagome dragged Jessica inside and up to her room. Kagome tossed her book bag onto the bed and sat down. "Sorry about my mom, she is weird…" Kagome said with a giggle. Jessica smiled and said "I like her, she reminds me of my mom…" They began to do there homework, until they heard a large thud outside Kagome's window. Apparently, a strange visitor had come to see Kagome.

* * *

**End of ch.1!**

Thanks for reading this is my first fanfic so it's not the best but I really am trying to make it better **Please R&R!**

**P.S.- Me and my friend shannon are kinda writing this together...she is my editor. We were thinking about making a mini story to put at the end of each chapter...tell me if you think that sounds kool. Its deffinatly going to be a comedy cause we love funny stuff xD**


End file.
